As people increasingly consume content online, i.e., over the Internet, the importance of evaluating and tracking the quality and quantity of that consumption has increased. For example, many Internet entities, such as publishers of online content and online advertisers are now creating and distributing online videos over the Internet. Videos are often either a segment of content requested by an Internet user, an Internet advertisement created by an advertiser (e.g., a video ad similar to a television commercial), or some combination of requested content and a video ad.
Traditionally, advertisers and ad networks had little knowledge of the factors that affect true viewability of an online video: autoplay, player size, and position on the page. This lack of knowledge resulted in ‘invalid impressions’ which themselves caused a great deal of lost value in video ad buys.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for evaluating online videos, such as digital videos distributed over the Internet. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods for evaluating online videos distributed over the Internet, such as for improving advertising metrics.